Breed Standard
Breed Standards American Kennel Club (AKC) Standard Group:Hound Group *'Head' Long and narrow, fairly wide between the ears, scarcely perceptible stop, little or no development of nasal sinuses, good length of muzzle, which should be powerful without coarseness. Teeth very strong and even in front. *'Ears' Small and fine in texture, thrown back and folded, except when excited, when they are semi-pricked. *'Eyes' Dark, bright, intelligent, indicating spirit. *'Neck' Long, muscular, without throatiness, slightly arched, and widening gradually into the shoulder. *'Shoulders' Placed as obliquely as possible, muscular without being loaded. *'Forelegs' Perfectly straight, set well into the shoulders, neither turned in nor out, pasterns strong. *'Chest' Deep, and as wide as consistent with speed, fairly well-sprung ribs. *'Back' Muscular and broad. *'Loins' Good depth of muscle, well arched, well cut up in the flanks. *'Hindquarters' Long, very muscular and powerful, wide and well let down, well-bent stifles. Hocks well bent and rather close to ground, wide but straight fore and aft. *'Feet' Hard and close, rather more hare than catfeet, well knuckled up with good strong claws. *'Tail' Long, fine and tapering with a slight upward curve. *'Coat' Short, smooth and firm in texture. *'Color' Immaterial. *'Weight' Dogs, 65 to 70 pounds; bitches 60 to 65 pounds. Australian Nation Kennel Club ANKC Standard Group: Hound Group *'General Appearance' Strongly built, upstanding, of generous proportions, muscular power and symmetrical formation, with long head and neck, clean well laid shoulders, deep chest, capacious body, arched loin, powerful quarters, sound legs and feet, and a suppleness of limb, which emphasise in a marked degree its distinctive type and quality. *'Characteristics' Possessing remarkable stamina and endurance. *'Temperament' Intelligent, gentle, affectionate and even tempered. *'Head And Skull' Long, moderate width, flat skull, slight stop. Jaws powerful and well chiselled. *'Eyes' Bright, intelligent, oval and obliquely set. Preferably dark. *'Ears' Small, rose-shaped of fine texture. *'Mouth' Jaws strong with a perfect, regular and complete scissor bite, i.e. the upper teeth closely overlapping the lower teeth and set square to the jaws. *'Neck' *'Forequarters' Shoulders oblique, well set back, muscular without being loaded, narrow and cleanly defined at top. Forelegs, long and straight, bone of good substance and quality. Elbows free and well set under shoulders. Pasterns moderate length, slightly sprung. Elbows, pasterns and toes inclining neither in nor out. *'Body' Chest deep and capacious, providing adequate heart room. Ribs deep, well sprung and carried well back. Flanks well cut up. Back rather long, broad and square. Loin powerful, slightly arched. *'Hindquarters' Thighs and second thighs, wide and muscular, showing great propelling power. Stifles well bent. Hocks well let down, inclining neither in nor out. Body and hindquarters, features of ample proportions and well coupled, enabling adequate ground to be covered when standing. *'Feet' Moderate length, with compact, well-knuckled toes and strong pads. *'Tail' Long, set on rather low, strong at root, tapering to point, carried low, slightly curved. *'Gait/Movement' Straight, low reaching, free stride enabling the ground to be covered at great speed. Hind legs coming well under body giving great propulsion. *'Coat' Fine and close. *'Colour' Black, white, red, blue, fawn, fallow, brindle or any of these colours broken with white. *'Sizes' Ideal Height: Dogs 71-76 cm (28-30 ins) Bitches 68-71 cm (27-28 ins) *'Faults' Any departure from the foregoing points should be considered a fault and the seriousness with which the fault should be regarded should be in exact proportion to its degree. *'Notes' Male animals should have two apparently normal testicles fully descended into the scrotum. References Australian Nation Kennel Club American Kennel Club